Niveau 7
by Florinoir
Summary: 2015, le passé resurgit. Mais qu'ils se souviennent ou pas, cela ne change rien au fait qu'ILS sont de nouveau à leur poursuite...
1. Default Chapter

pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Niveau 7

Genre: Cross-over, UA ,shonen ai, OOC, Angst, tortures, vont en chieeeeeerrrr!!

Couple: Y en aura!

Disclamer: Ben, y en aura pas beaucoup à moi! A vous de deviner!

--------------: petite ellipse temporelle, ou changement de lieux(pas éloigné

**NIVEAU 7**

**_1991:_**

_Une forêt, du vent, il fait nuit. Des camions à bestiaux cahotent sur un chemin, slalomant aux milieux des arbres. Ils finissent par arriver dans un endroit plat, entouré de protections, de miradors. des projecteurs éclairent une cour, où les véhicules s'arrètent. _

_Des gens armés surgissent, ouvrent les portes arrières, et intiment à l'aide de leurs armes et de cris les occupants à descendre. Bientôt, Des enfants se prèssent par petits groupes au milieu des soldats. Ils ont l'air térrifié, certains pleurent. Les plus vieux n'ont pas huit ans. Ceux qui font un peu trop de bruit selon les hommes sont frappés. Des coups de feu sont tirés, des cris s'elèvent, des petits corps s'éffondrent sous le regard horrifié et chargés d'incompréhension des enfants. _

_Des vociférations, des menaces. Et parmis l'un des groupes de plus jeunes, deux paires d'yeux sans larmes, deux regards, térrifiés, certes, mais chargés de colère, et de défis. Deux garçonnets, l'un chatain clair, aux grands yeux d'un noir profond, horrifié, fixant avec peine et rage les cadavres à terre. L'autre, aux cheveux noirs et lisse, le regard sombre et aigu, sèrre les poings et regarde le sol, la machoire crispée. Ils relèvent les yeux au même instant, et leur pupilles se croisent. _

_Puis leurs ravisseurs les entaînent à grand renfort de coups vers des batiments._

_Le cauchemar commence.

* * *

_

**_1999:_**

_Une grande salle, des gardes armés, des enfants aux regards vide ou térrifiés. Des êtres en costumes, d'autres en blouse blanche, en uniformes assis à des tables couvertes de papiers, de comptes-rendus, de casse-croûtes, de boissons. Les enfants sont debouts, maigres, habillés d'un vetement blanc avec un numéro épinglé dessus. _

_L'heure du choix. _

_Après trois mois de captivité et de tortures pour les petits, les têtes pensantes du projet sont en mesure de choisir qui de leurs cobayes passeront à l'étape supèrieure. _

_Des numéros sont appelés, leurs propriétaires sommés de s'avencer vers les personnes assises, de se tourner sous toutes les coutures, puis de suivre un garde vers une porte au fond de la salle. _

_Chacun des enfants frissonnent, avec la crainte d'entendre leurs numeros; ils savent que les appelés seront traîtés encore plus durement. Peu leur importe la mort, ou ce qu'il adviendra d'eux si ils ne sont pas désignés. Ils ne veulent pas vivre pire que ce qu'ils ont déjà vecu. Oh non._

_Sur les cinquantes cobayes, sept ont été retenus. Les autres quittent la pièce, molesté par les gardes. Peut-être les reverrons-nous. Et peut-être pas._

_Parmis les septs élus, deux retiennent particulièrement l'attention des dirigeants. Deux garçons, l'un ramassé en France, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux améthystes, au visage délicat. Et l'autre, tout aussi éfféminé, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns, ramassé au Japon. Ces deux-là n'ont pas perdu la lueur déterminé qui anime encore leurs prunelles. Eux ont de grandes chances de survivre jusqu'au dernier stade._

_Ils ont laissé échapper les quatre premiers niveaux 7. Ceux-là prendront la relève.

* * *

_

_**2004:**_

_La chambre est blanche et vide. Dans un coin est recroquevillé le petit garçon. Il n'est vétu que d'une tunique sale et déchirée, maculée de sang et autres fluides. Il est assit, la tête reposant dans ses genoux relevés. ses mains pendent sur les côtés, elles sont méconnaisables, brisées en tout points et couverte d'hémoglobine. Ses bras nus sont couverts de blessures. Ses cheveux clairs sont sales._

_Des bruits dans le couloir._

_Il relève lentement la tête, revelant un visage tuméfié aux traits extremement fins, une peau pâle, une bouche fine aux lèvres gercées et sanglantes. Ses grands yeux verts mordorés reflètent un instant de la terreur mais redeviennent vides. Il se relève, péniblement, retenant ses cris de souffrance lorsque ses mains se meuvent. Crispé, il s'aide du mur pour se tenir debout, son dos douloureux s'appuyant une seconde dessus. Puis il finit par s'en écarter un peu. Il veut être debout, sinon ce serat encore pire. et il ne veut pas leur montrer ne serait-ce qu'un instant de faiblesse. _

_... Non! Il secoue sa tête douloureuse. Il ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il ne doit pas penser. Il n'est rien. Rien._

_Mais quand la porte s'ouvre, une infime lueur de volonté dans ses yeux ne disparaît pas. Il fixe les arrivants. Un premier coup part, le projetant contre le mur. Il ne crie pas. il a mal, mais il ne criera pas. Les coups pleuvent, et il ne peut retenir quelques gémissements plus longtemps. Mais il ne pleurera pas. _

_Et même quand ses tortionnaires, excités par ses cris étouffés, lui arrachent sa tunique pour le profaner, encore, les lames ne s'échappèrent pas de ses yeux._

_Ils s'arrètent, partent, laissant le corp frèle et brisé. Ils reviendront bientôt. _

_Un des tests..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La pièce est blanche, et vide. Au fond est allongé le petit garçon. Il n'est vétu que d'une tunique qui fut blanche, plus qu'une guenille tachée. Il est en position foétale, toutes les parcelles visibles de sa peau légèrement halée sont couvertes de coups, de lacérations. Ses cheveux indisciplinés bruns sont raides de crasse. Ils cachent le haut de son visage, ne découvrant pas ses yeux. Ce qu'on voit de sa figure est fin. Ses lèvres pleines et sanglantes bougent. Un murmure litanique en sort._

_Des pas._

_Ils arrivent._

_L'enfant se relève, n'écoutant pas les hurlements de son corps. C'est debout, droit, la tête haute qu'il acceuille les bourreaux. Ceux-ci restent un court instant figés devant le regard du gamin. Un regard glaçé, ouvertement defiant. L'un des gardes s'avance et le frappe violamment au ventre. Le garçon se plie en deux, retenant son cri. Les autres le saisissent et le pousse vers la sortie à coup de pieds, de poings, de matraques... L'enfant reste droit._

_la porte se referme derrière eux._

_Il quitte temporèrement un enfer pour en retouver un autre..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une pièce sombre et humide, remplie d'appareils de tortures. Sur une table froide en metal est attaché le petit garçon. Ses pieds et ses mains sont liés au support par des couroies de cuir. Autour de lui s'affèrent des ombres qui frappent, injèctent, insultent, brulent, touchent, enfoncent son corps nu. malgré ses éfforts, il laisse échapper des hurlements, parfois. Il serrent les dents sinon, quand quelque chose ne cherche pas à s'introduire dans sa bouche. Ses membres tréssautent, les liens les retenant, mettant sa peau à sang._

_Son visage fin et bronzé est crispé par la douleur, ses paupières sérrées pour retenir les pleurs. Ses cheveux sont humides de sueurs, ses boucles brunes raidies par la saleté._

_On le détache, le couvre sommairement d'une tunique sale et déchirée, et on le traîne jusqu'à une petite pièce blanche et vide. _

_On l'y jète, et la porte se referme, le laissant seul, prostré._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ M'appelle... 03N7G3... I...Iie... Ma...Matricule...03...N7...G3.Plus... de ...nom..._

_Une pièce noire, sous terre. Des chaînes. Des petits bras enferrés dans des cercles de fer. Il est nu. Couvert de marques noires ou sanguignolantes. Des mèches ailes de corbeaux tombent devant son visage fin. Ses yeux verts sont secs, mais expriment une douleur proche de la folie. Il peut se le permettre. Ils sont partis. De sa bouche fine, maculée de sang et de sperme, sort un murmure frèle._

_ Matri... cule...03...N...sept... G... Tro... ois... Plus de... nom... Juste....un... nu...mé...ro..._

_Il se taît, un instant... Puis, une lueur s'allume au fond de ses yeux._

_ J'en avais...un... M'appe...lle... M'appellais... Shu..._

_Il s'évanouit..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une forêt, un temps sombre et pluvieux.La petite fille se tient bien droite, son vetement trempé et crasseux colant à sa peau café tuméfiée. A ses pieds, une arme démontée. Autour d'elle, des cibles. Au dessus d'elle, des sentinelles prèts à tirer, si elle fait mine de se rebeller, de montrer un sentiment, ou de dépasser le temps imparti. La fillette ne cille pas, son regard jade naturellement farouche fixé sur le donneur du signal de départ. Son visage aux traîts aigus est impassible, elle ne peut rien cacher à ses surveillants à cause de ses cheveux bruns coupés ras._

_Signal. _

_Vive comme l'éclair, elle se baisse, monte l'arme, et la pointe sur les cibles. Celles-ci se mettent à bouger. _

_Plus que 20 secondes. Les doigts des gardes accentuent leurs pressions sur les gachettes._

_5 secondes. 5 cibles à avoir. _

_3 secondes. 3._

_0. Un coup de feu. Un corp qui tombe. La cible. La fillette baisse son arme._

_Elle a reussi. Ne pas trembler. _

_On la tire vers les batiments. _

_Demain, simulation de torture.Peut-être._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une pièce remplie de machines. Deux sièges occupés. Deux enfants couverts d'élèctrodes. Soudain, le coeur de l'un d'eux s'emballe. Des scientifiques accourent pour regarder le moniteur._

_ 012N7G3 s'emballe. 07N7G3 reste stable._

_Le garçon tréssaute sur son siège. Du sang sourde de ses lèvres craquelées. Ses mèches noires collent à son crâne, ses yeux en amandes sont grand ouverts, et la pupille prend tout l'oeil. Puis il se stabilise, et l'experience reprend son court normalement._

_Aucunes des blouses blanches n'a vu la petite main du garçon être sérrée dans celle de son voisin. L'enfant aux yeux insondables, au visage sevère, aux cheveux charbons._

_Et la simulation se poursuit, les amenant aux portes de la folie, les submergeant d'horreur._

_Parfois, les petits corps maltraités sursautent. _

_Mais ils ne flanchent pas._

Differentes dates, même lieu de cauchemar. Différents cobayes. Mais en fin de compte, une même histoire, dont le véitable commencement se trouve en 2015...

TBC...

Les ptites notes:

Et un autre début!! Et quand est-ce-que j'invente les fins?!TT

C'est assez confut pour le moment mais ça va se preciser!

Rewiews? Juste pour savoir si je continue à vous faire chier, ou si je garde mes délires pour moi? Et pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? Et pour voir si vous avez reconnu cetains persos?:p


	2. 2015

Pseudo: Florinoir, sadique et pas trop fière de l'être...

/Mes victimes/ Qui tu cherches à tromper là!

/Moi/ Urusei...

Titre: Niveau 7, la fic mal aimée...

Genre:Tortures, OOC, Méga X-over, yaoi,hétéro(si peu... J'exagère, et la parité,bordel!), passé très vache...UA, au fait

Disclamer:Y en a à moi, et les autres, devinez d'où ils sortent, quoiqu'il y a pas mal de réponses,lol! Je préciserais qui est quoi au prochain chapitre!

Notes: J'ai dit que si j'avais pas de rewiews je gardais mes délires pour moi... Et ben je proute le monde et je continue,loooool!!Mwahahahahahaha!!

/Toutes mes victimes/ Saleté!

/Moi/ Mais c'est qu'ils cherchent les embrouilles, les pitits bishous!

/Toutes les victimes/ Un jour, nous nous vengerons!

/Moi/ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

/Toutes mes victimes/ Que le pouvoir découper l'inspirations aux mangakas se révèle à nous!

/Moi/ Aaaaaaaarrrggggggggggg!! NAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!

* * *

**_2015; Tokyo, 6h00_**

Le garçon s'était enfoncé dans la ruelle perpendiculaire à sa cible. La mine concentrée, il fixait froidement l'enseigne qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Il ferma un court instant les yeux avant de sortir d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée... Avant de se mordre les lèvres et retourner dans sa cachette, rageur.

- Rien à faire... j'y arrive pas...

Il s'adossa au mur, et laissa filtrer un petit soupir découragé.

- Bon. Récapitulons. J'entre, je salue, je demande, je paie, je sors. J'entre, je salue, je demande, je paie, je sors... Rah! J'arrive même pas à entrer!

Il lança son poing contre le mur avec colère, furieux contre lui-même. Si il n'arrivait plus à accomplir cette simple mission!

- Mission...

Il se redressa, le regard métallique:

- Cible: repérée. Objectif: Récupérer les pilules en passant inaperçu.

Et c'est résolu qu'il rentra dans la pharmacie:

- Bonjour, il me faudrait de l'aspirine...

* * *

**_2015;_** **_New York, 9h45_**

- Et... Coupé! Parfait! Si on continue sur ce rythme, on rattrapera tout le retard!

Le réalisateur, satisfait parti alors régler deux/trois détails avec les producteurs tandis que les occupants du plateau entouraient les acteurs.

Un jeune homme blond au sourire ravageur tourna des yeux pétillants vers sa droite où un homme aux cheveux noirs discutait avec un cameraman. Il allait l'apeller quand une explosion les projeta tous à terre...

* * *

**_2015; Tokyo, 17h36, même jour_**

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est encore trop tôt!

- Ca fait six mois que nous nous connaissons...

- BEN JE SUIS PAS PRET QUAND MEME, VOILA!

-Enfin, Izumi, il ne s'agit que d'une soirée...

- Ben voyons! Comme si je me doutait pas de ce que tu avais en tête!

- Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois...

- TAKAMIYA!! Rugit un garçon brun écarlate à son compagnon, blond, au sourire doux et plus âgé. Celui-ci soupira, un faux air contrit sur le visage:

- Et dire que tu as enfin abandonné le vouvoiement... Tu pourrais m'apeller par mon prénom, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux...

- Hey! Tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, et tu ES vieux!

Takamiya soupira avec bienveillance. Décidemment, il était tombé amoureux d'un caractériel... Mais il était si mignon! Ils continuèrent à marcher en "discutant" quand le garçon stoppa net devant une série d'affiches représentant un jeune groupe, " Bad Luck".On voyait trois jeunes gens, un guitariste aux cheveux long et bruns, un garçon à l'aspect juvénile derrière un synthétiseur et un autre au centre aux cheveux teins en rose, à la tenue extravagante et aux pétillants yeux violets tenant un micro.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Izumi? Tu aimes ce groupe?

N'obtenant aucunes réponses, le blond se tourna vers son compagnon et se figea, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression au brun, à mille lieux de son visage franc et ouvert habituel. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, et ses lèvres serrées.

- ... Izumi?

Le garçon sursauta et cligna des paupières, l'air hébété.

- Hein? Heu... Quoi?

- Tu ... connais ce groupe?

- Oh! Non. Pourquoi? Bon, on parlait de cette soirée...

Takamiya rattrapa le jeune homme qui s'était remit à marcher, surprit par son brusque changement de sujet. Il le fixa un instant, puis n'obtenant aucunes explications, décida de laisser courir... Mais cette expression qu'il avait eu... Takamiya secoua la tête. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien...

* * *

**_2015; New York, 10h00_**

La jeune fille retira sa lance repliable en titane du corps de l'homme d'un geste sec avant de la réduire et la ranger dans son sac duquel elle retira un téléphone portable dans la foulée. Elle composa un numéro:

- Jade. Mission accomplie.

Elle écouta ses instructions puis raccrocha, vérifiant que son bustier et sa minijupe n'avaient pas souffert de son acte. Satisfaite, elle enfila son manteau et quitta l'appartement, ses bottes claquant dans l'escalier.

Elle sortit dans la rue bruyante et remit ses lunettes de soleil. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, le soleil brillait. Elle allait traverser quand des voitures de polices suivant des ambulances hululantes passèrent à toute allure. Elle regarda machinalement dans la direction empruntée par les véhicules, se souvenant du sol qui avait légèrement tremblé, et vit une colonne de fumée s'élever au dessus d'un immeuble. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

* * *

**_2015; Chicago, 16h30, même jour_**

Deux garçons de dix-sept ans marchaient, l'un grommelant et l'autre essayant de convaincre le premier que le film qu'ils étaient allé voir n'était pas une daube intergalactique.

- Mais, Ty, trouves au moins quelque chose de positif! L'histoire d'amour était assez chouette, nan?

- Naze! Niaise! La prochaine fois, JE choisis le film.

- Pour se retrouver avec un huit clos déprimant au possible? Non merci!

Le brun renfrogné ne jugea pas utile de rétorquer et son ami décoloré poussa un soupir. Mais pourquoi son colocataire était-il aussi colérique?!

- On va boire un coup?

-Mh.

Ils trouvèrent un petit pub décrépis où le barman mâchouillant un mégot centenaire les servit les yeux rivés sur le journal télévisé.

- Wow!

- What?

- Regarde! Les plateaux de tournages du studio E-quite ont pétés!

Ils tendirent l'oreille:

_Et nous déplorons pour le moment deux morts et quatre blessés, mais la catastrophe a été évitée, la bombe ayant été placée sur un plateau désert lors de l'explosion, la scène devant être jouée dessus ayant été remplacée par une autre à la dernière minute ... Les acteurs principaux venus spécialement du Japon, Kyôsuke Iwaki et Yoji Kato sont indemnes. La police new-yorkaise s'est mobilisée..._

- Putain, on a bien fait d'aller passer le week-end à Chicago! Tu te rends compte, c'est à côté de chez nous!

- Ouaip, finalement ton besoin irraisonné de quitter un peu le Bronx s'est révélé utile... 'Garde moi ça, ils s'occupent que des personnalités...

* * *

**_2015; Paris, 19h, même jour_**

Jack passa la main dans ses cheveux caramels et se frayât un chemin en grommelant à travers une rue marchande de Paris.Il poussa les portes d'une joaillerie et avança jusqu'au comptoir où deux jeunes hommes tenaient une conversation animée, l'un aux longues mèches noires à l'air colérique et l'autre, les cheveux blond mi-long, de dos.

- Arrête un peu de parler de moi comme de l'une de tes pierres! Je...

- Excusez-moi! Les interrompit Jack.

- On en discutera plus tard.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire là-dessus, rétorqua le blond, je vais chercher Noël!

- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée... Florian!

Le dit Florian passa devant Jack et claqua la porte en sortant.

- Pff! Et après Laila dit que c'est moi qui aie un sale caractère! Maugréa le brun avant de se tourner vers le client, Que puis-je pour vous?

- Je voudrais échanger cette bague contre une autre un peu plus chère...

Le jeune joaillier le regarda et sourit d'un air narquois.

-Ta belle est du genre capricieuse?

- C'est une italienne, et j'ai oublié de l'apeller hier...

-Outch!

- Vous l'avez dit...

- Mon pauvre... Bien, je peux te proposer ce bijou...

Le garçon suivit le vendeur, oubliant l'étrange impression qu'il avait eu en croisant le regard du blond...

* * *

**_2015; Tokyo, 18h40, le lendemain_**

- Réveille toi...

- Mmmmm...

Des lèvres se posent sur celles du dormeur. Elles descendent le long de la mâchoire, sur le cou... Dans le creux de la gorge... Une main qui se faufile sous la chemise alors que l'autre commence à la déboutonner...

- Enjoji!

**BLAFF!!**

- Aaaaiiieeuh!! Je te réveillais gentiment! Ce que tu peux être violent et injuste envers moi!!

Le blond ne répondit pas et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Kei Enjoji grogna pour la forme et partit s'installer devant la télé. Il tomba sur les informations où l'on voyait un immeuble en parti détruit.

- Bon sang! J'ai faillis perdre mes acteurs préférés!

-Iwaki et Kato? Je croyais qu'ils tournaient un film à New York... Demanda Ranmaru Samejima en s'affairant devant les fourneaux.

- Oui, et manifestement le lieu de tournage a sauté, et c'est un coup de chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts...

-Oh.

Ran s'installa à côté de son amant avec un plateau de sushis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la collation comme la télé et le plat qui cuisait dans le four furent oublié...

TBC...

* * *

Bon voilà le début du commencement!

Pour les décalages horaires, si il y a des incohérences, j'suis désolée mais je suis pas douée! Dites vous que ce n'est pas forcement dans l'ordre chronologique, en tout cas!

Encore un énoooooorme merci à Elenea Raberba Winner qui me corrige, et Dieu sait que j'en fais, des fautes!!T-T

Un ptit commentaire?

Ciao!


	3. Premières retrouvailles et commencement ...

Pseudo:les gars... désolée...

/Mes victimes, en larmes/ Non... Non!

Si... C'est Florinoir...

/Mes victimes/ NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Titre: Niveau 7

Genre:Cross-over, UA pour certains, OOc pour certains aussi, blablabla...

Source: tout plein de trucs! Fin du chapître pour savoir!

Disclamer: Y en a qui sont a moi et qui le regrette profondément et d'autres non qui seraient bien tranquilles si ils ne m'avaient pas tapé dans l'oeil! Pareil, précision à la fin!

Notes: a décidé de mettre à rude épreuve mes nerfs fragiles, donc les dialogues seront entre parenthèses, désolée!

* * *

Le garçon fixa une petite seconde le torse contre lequel il s'était presque assomé en rentrant puis leva la tête pour réussir à apercevoir le visage de l'armoire à glace en tablier. 

La-dite armoire à glace, qui le toisait, impassible, avec de surprenant yeux verts sous sa frange brune.

Heero recula un peu histoire d'éviter le torticolis et se retint d'assassiner l'employé. Mission: aspirine. Sans faire de victimes. Mission.

Il réitéra donc sa demande:

(Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'aspirines. S'il vous plaît.

(Je vous amène ça.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil une autre barraque en manteau noir et lunettes de soleil l'observer avec un sourire goguenard. Heero ne put s' empêcher de lui envoyer son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tuerai-même-un-immortel. L'autre sourit plus largement, comme appréciateur. Le garçon se détourna, rageur avant de reporter son attention sur l'employé qui cherchait son médicament.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et son retour parmis les civils, le jeune homme se sentait extremmement stressé, anxieux. Il n'avait jamais fait parti des civils, sauf en infiltration. Il se retrouvait à dix-sept ans, seul, sans attâche et avec ordre de vivre comme n'importe qui.

D'où ses maux de têtes intenses.

Son voisin de palier, un angélique blond nommé Quatre qui était l'une des seules personnes avec qui il avait réussi à se lier l'avait alors poussé à sortir de son antre ne serait-ce que pour aller chercher de quoi se soigner.

Le grand brun maugréait. Apparament, il ne trouvait pas. Heero se massa les tempes. Foutue migraine!

(Kazahaya! Où sont les aspirines!

(Derrière le comptoir, tiroir D, comme d'habitude! Répondit une voix claire et pleine de vie venant du fond de la boutique.

(Si je te le demande, imbécile, c'est que je ne les trouve pas!

(Allons, les gosses, pas de scène de ménage, hahahahahahahaha! Ricana la montagne aux lunettes de soleil

Un reniflement indifférant et un glapissement outré lui répondirent, respectivement du jeune employé brun et de la voix du fond.

(Saiga-san, arrêtez de faire ce genre de remarques embarassantes! ET JE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT,RIKUO!

(N'hurle pas comme ça... Et je te dit que tu as dû les ranger ailleurs...Idiot...

(GAAAh! Raaaaah, c'est pas possible, tu vas voir!

A ce moment là, le propriétaire de la voix apparut, fulminant et se dirigea à grands pas vers le comptoir.

Un jeune homme fin de l'âge d'Heero et du grand brun, châtain clair, presque blond avec les cheuveux mi-long.

Le client crispa son poings contre son front. Bon sang! Un pic de douleur lui avait vrillé le crâne lorsque le garçon était apparu.

Ce dernier fouilla dans les tiroirs, avant de trouver la marchandise dans le rangement juste à côté...

(Rikuo, ne dis rien...

(Je n'en pense pas moins...

(RAAAAAAAH! T'AVAIS QU'A PAS TE BARRER LA NUIT OU ON DEVAIT TOUT RANGER,CRETIN!

(Ferme là et vas servir le client.

Le garçon fusilla une dernière fois son collègue des yeux avant de se retourner vers Heero qui arrêta de se massacrer les tempes malgrès la douleur pour prendre son médicament.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Kazahaya laissa tomber la boite d'aspirines, figé, ses grands yeux verts-mordorés grand ouverts.

Heero le fixait, ses orbes marines écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

Le blond se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment,devant s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Le brun serait les poings, les phallanges blanchies.

Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que les deux collosses s'étaient rapprochés d'eux intrigués et inquiets, n'entendirent pas leurs appels, leurs questions.

Les deux garçons portèrent soudain les mains à leurs têtes alors qu'un flash brutal les saisit:

_Courrir, perdre le souffle, courir, s'echapper, fuir fuir plus jamais ça non ne pas se faire rattrapper jamais les branches qui giflent la douleur partout dans leurs corps dernière chance. Regards qui se croisent, mains qui se serrent _

_... Mort._

(... K... Kaze.

(... Kyô?

Le brun hocha lentement la tête. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et si mal au crâne...

Bon Dieu. Un autre survivant.

(Oy, Kazahaya, que...

Le blond fixait le petit brun d'un regard troublé. Soudain il eut un petit sourire, tremblant, alors que le désespoir et l'incrédulité envahissaient ses prunelles.

(C'étaient pas des cauchemars... Murmura-t-il

Puis il s'évanouit, serrant convulsivement ses mains.

(HOY, IMBECILE!

Rikuo se précipita pour soutenir le garçon inconscient avant de regarder Heero avec colère et incompréhension.

(Mais qui es tu!

Le jeune homme sursauta alors et avant que Rikuo ou Saiga ait pu faire un geste, se précipita vers la sortie, hagard.

(Que s'est-il passé? Intérrogea alors un être androgyne au visage mystérieux sortant de l'arrière boutique.

Saiga encore un peu débousolé, répondit à l'homme:

(Le gamin est tombé dans les pommes après avoir vu un client, un jeune brun aux yeux bleus foncés très froids. Ils avaient l'air aussi choqué l'un que l'autre...

Le type a appelé Kazahaya, "Kaze", et lui a dit "Kyô"... Ajouta Rikuo soutenant toujours le blond en le regardant d'un air préoccupé.

Dans son inconscience, le garçon ne cessait de gémir doucement en se tordant les mains, un air de pure souffrance et de peur sur les traîts.

(Le petit est sorti du magasin comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses avant qu'on ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit...

Kakei s'acroupi à la hauteur du visage crispé de Kazahaya.

(Le passé...

(Quoi?

(C'est le passé qui revient...

Rikuo n'aimait vraiment pas la mine soucieuse de son employeur. Il voulu lui demander plus d'explications mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

(Rikuo, ramène Kazahaya dans l'appartement, installe le bien puis revient.

Le brun obeit, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il fallait suivre les ordres de Kakei.

Il transporta son colocataire jusque dans sa chambre et le coucha. Il le regarda un moment murmurer des plaintes incohérentes et se tordre les mains. Quelque part il s'inquiétait pour lui, et n'aimait pas le voir dans ce genre d'état...

Il ôta doucement une mèche du visage tourmenté et chuchota pour lui seul:

(Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état... Ce garçon? Pourquoi...

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue du jeune évanoui, il redescendit.

* * *

Heero courut jusqu'à son appartement, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol. 

Tout un flot d'émotions le traversait, tourbillonait.

Joie, soulagement, regrets, souffrances, douleur...Peur.

Joie et soulagement de revoir l'un des leurs en vie.

Regret de l'avoir mit dans un tel état, apparament, Kaze avait enfoui tout ça au fond de lui jusqu'à oublier...

Souffrance car le revoir lui avait lui aussi remit en tête des choses qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire.

Peur... Parce qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

L'inspecteur brun au regard vert intense et gouailleur pour l'instant concentré souleva le ruban jaune en montrant sa plaque suivi de son cohéquipier. 

L'équipe de déminage avait fini son travail et était en train de remballer. Les deux policiers s'avencèrent jusqu'à un grand homme blond-vénitien qui discutait avec quelques hommes.

(Dee, Ryô, venez par ici, dit-il en les apercevant.

Il les entraîna un peu à l'écart pour leurs faire un topo de la situation.

(A 9h45, une xplosion a eu lieu sur le plateau E, où aurait normalement dû se dérouler le tournage de la scène du film. Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute, heureusement... Deux victimes, deux bléssés graves et deux légers, tous des techniciens. Selon les démineurs, la bombe est artisanale, une nouveauté dont la recette circule sur internet... Il y a beaucoup d'allées et venues, ça pourrait être n'importe quels visiteurs.

(Mouais, en gros, le big bordel,quoi.

(Il n'y a aucunes justifications, une lettre de fan, un employé lésé...

(Nous sommes en train de chercher... Ce film réunit Morgan Freeman, Johnny Deep et deux acteurs japonais peu connus encore ici mais très célèbres dans leurs pays. J'aurais besoin de vous pour les interroger, justement.

(Okay, on y va, Ryô?

(Je te suis. A plus tard, commissaire Barclay.

Les deux inspecteurs arivèrent vers le coin où les secouristes avaient installés les victimes. Bien que l'explosion ait eue lieu sur un autre plateau, l'onde de choc s'était fait ressentir jusqu'ici. Ils repérèrent Morgan Freeman et Johnny Deep que JJ Adams et Drake interrogeaient avant de se diriger vers deux hommes, un blond qui enlaçait possessivement un brun tenant sur son front une compresse tâchée de sang.

(Kato, pour la énième fois, je vais _bien_!

(Mais tu t'es pris la caméra sur la tête quand même! J'ai le droit d'être inquiet!

(Kato...

Le brun releva légèrement la tête vers son compagnon, révélant un visage aux traîts aigus et des yeux perçants.

En voyant cela, Dee eut un petit sifflement discret:

(Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tous les Japonais sont gatés par la nature! Le blond est pas mal du tout non plus...

Il se baillona soudain et se retourna vers Ryô avec un air contrit mais fronça les sourcils.

Son collègue châtain s'était figé, le regard rivé sur l'acteur brun.

(Ryô? Hey! Qu'est ce que tu as! Ryô, réponds bordel!

Les deux acteurs se tournèrent et virent les deux inspecteurs, Dee secouant son collègue qui les fixait, en état de choc.

Et instantannement, Kyosuke Iwaki se retrouva dans le même état que le policier châtain.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Ryô, ignorant les appels inquiets de Kato et les regards méfiants de Dee.

_Mal peur horreur désespoir non pas de sentiments cris coups résister pleurs mort mal mal MAL!_

(... Iie... murmura l'acteur en portant les mains à ses tempes.

(Ce... Ce n'est pas ...possible... gémit le policier en tremblant.

Et tout deux soufflèrent alors, ne se quittant pas des yeux:

(... C'était donc vrai...

Avant de sombrer dans le néant, rattrapés par leurs compagnons respectifs, saturés de souvenirs pénibles...

* * *

(Mon amour, ma beauté divine, mon ange, ma... 

**Si tu crois m'avoir avec tes compliments foireux Jack Delunes, tu te fourre le doigts dans l'oeil jusqu'au cul! Tu ne m'a pas appelé hier, je veux savoir pourquoi! >>**

(Francesca, écoute...

**Rah! Si c'est comme ça je préfère raccrocher avant qu'on se dise des choses désagréables! Et laisse moi te dire que tu es mort dès que tu me rejoint**!>>

L'instant d'après Jack se retrouva en tenant bêtement le téléphone qui sonnait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira exagérément. Il se laissa tomber sur sa valise presque remplie et attrapa le billet d'avion qui l'emmènerait retrouver sa chère et tendre à New York. Autrement dit, qui le conduirait à l'échaffeau. Francesca était très possessive, jalouse et rancunière...

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans leur lycée, il y a deux ans de cela et ne se quittaient plus depuis ce temps là. Jack était quequ'un de tranquille et discret, sans en être effacé pour autant et Fracesca était une magnifique et plantureuse brune aux brillants yeux sombres dotée d'un caractère emporté et extraverti et d'un accent italien à couper au couteau. Elle était allé rejoindre son frère ainé, un New-yorkais, pour les vacances et avait ordonné à son petit ami de la rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini de travailler.

Le jeune homme lâcha un deuxième soupir. Son vol était tôt dans la matinée. Il caressa l'écrin dans lequel était la bague qu'il offrirait à son amie puis la rangea dans son sac, bien à l'abri.

Il se mit ensuite en tenue de nuit, avala ses somnifères et se coucha, espéreant ne pas faire de cauchemards. Ces temps-ci, même ses cachets ne l'aidait plus à les repousser...

Il se demanda un instant si c'était un mauvais présage avant de se traîter mentalement de crétin et fermer les yeux.

* * *

(Monsieur? 

(Oui?

(Nous avons récupéré toute la base de données concernant le projet Niveau7.

(Parfait. Lancez la recherche. Il nous les faut vivants.

TBC...

* * *

Réponses aux gentils rewieveuses! 

Lynn E.R. Aerama: Ma première rewieuveuse pour cette histoire! Je te remercierais jamais assez!

Shamandalie: Merci pour les encouragements! Voili un petit peu de suite et la présentation des persos!

Nicole Pavlovna: Merci de la lire! Au passage je doit te remercier pour la rewiew de They loved!

Encore merci à vous lectrices adorées!

/Rikuo/ La ferme, baka, t'es pas une star...

Tu veux vraiment échanger avec Kazahaya?

/Rikuo/...

Bref, ben faites moi savoir vox avis, si vous avez le temps!

* * *

/Flo/ Beuh, c'est parti pour une longue fic... Bref, présentation, comme convenu! 

Tout d'abord, mes originaux, Jack Delunes et Tyler Donovan, que vous pouvez trouver dans Les aléas du lycée!

/Ty et Jack saluent et vont se positionner comme les miss France, avec le sourire con en moins, faut pas charrier non plus.../

La magnifique Jade Nahima, inventée spéciallement pour cette fic!

/Jade/ Je tues le premier connard qui mate!

Passons aux personnages crées par d'autres et que je vole sans aucunes hontes!

/Public/ Booooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

De Lawfull Drug, de CLAMP:Kazahaya Kudo, Rikuo Himura, Kakei et Saiga ainsi que leur pharmacie!

/Kazahaya/ Veuuuuuuux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

/Rikuo/ Aaa, urusei... Si tu t'étais renseigné avant de dire oui à la folle qui te proposais un job...

/Kakei, grand sourire qui fout la trouille/ Ca va être déduit de ta paye...

/Saiga/ Hahahahahahaha!

De Kizuna, de Kazuma Kodama: Ranmaru Samejima et Kei Enjoji, ainsi que leur appartement!

/Kei/ Oses toucher à Ran et je te tues!

/Ran/ Trop tard...

De Gravitation, de Maki Murakami : Shui'chi Shindou, le groupe Bad Luck, et Yuki Eiri!

/Shui'chi/ Je suis avec mon Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

/Yuki/ C'est quoi ce bordel encore...

De Fake, de Sanami Matoh : Randy Ryô Mc Clane, Dee Latener, Rose Barclay, Vicky et le commissériat!

/Ryô/ Florinoir, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez trop méchante...

/Dee/ TOUCHE A MON RYORIENQUAMOI ET JE TE PLOMBES!

/Vicky/ Moi d'abords!

De Haru Wo daitera, de Youka Nitta: Kyosuke Iwaki et Yoji Kato!

/Iwaki/ Kato, arrête de me déshabiller, ce n'est pas le moment, NOUS SOMMES EN PUBLIC!

/Kato/ M'en fout!

De Georgeous Carat, de Yuu Higuri : Florian Rocheforts, Noël, Noir alias Rei Balzac Courland et Laila!

/ Noir/ N'abimez pas mes précieuses améthystes!

/Florian/ Irrécupérable...

De Gundam Wing, de la Sunrise and cie: Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, et pis sans doute les autres!

/Heero/ T'as encore trouvé le moyen de me mettre!

/Quatre/ Allah, pourquoi moi aussi!

De Love Mode de Yuki Shimizu : Sakashita Izumi et Takamiya(c'est quoi son prénom déjà!)!

/Izumi/ POURQUOI MOI!

/Takamiya/ Je peux te consoler si tu veux...

Y en à d'autres qui vont peut-être venir, mais en gros, vous avez mes principales victimes!Mwahahahahahaha! Que la fête commence!


	4. Premiers enlèvements

Disclamer: Les seuls personnages qui sont rien qu'à mwoua sont Jade Nahima, Jack Delunes et Tyler Donovan. Leurs potes et les méchants sont à moi aussi. Les tortures aussi. Les autres appartiènnent à des oeuvres diverses et variées et sont mes chouchous de ces oeuvres diverses et variées. Je pense même en rajouer mais faudrait peut-être pas,lol, c'est déjà un beau merdier...

Notes: Je tiens à mexcuser du temps que j'ai mis à updater mais bon, quand la page blanche arrive... En espérant que voius apprécierez toujours.

Bonne lecture!

Résumé: Ils viennent de pays et de lieux différents, n'ont pas les mêmes activités ni les mêmes relations et pourtant ils sont liés par un lien né dans la douleur. Et quand le passé les rattrappent, il leur faut replonger dans leurs souvenirs et faire front... Parce qu'ils refusent que _ça_ recommence.

Mais _ils_ sont déjà après eux...

* * *

Ranmaru Samejima se redressa en soufflant et s'étira gracieusement. Il avait enfin terminé son echauffement matinal et devait se préparer pour la fac avant qu'Enjoji ne revienne... Ou au moins se retrouver habillé de pied en cap avant que le pervers ne rentre ou ils seraient encore en retard... Ran fronça les sourcils en rougissant subtilement et ouvrit la porte du petit immeuble. 

Quand il fut rentré, les deux hommes sortirent de l'allée en contrebas. L'un porta un cellulaire à son oreille sans quitter l'immeuble des yeux.

_-_ Nous avons répéré le 05G2. Demandons l'autorisation d'agir dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Shui'chi Shindo aimait vraiment sa vie en ce moment. Il filait le parfait amour avec son Yuki chéri -du moins quand il ne se faisait pas jeter à coup de pied dans le derche pour des raisons plus ou moins arbitraires- et Bad Luck était au top niveau! Il avait même réussi à pondre des paroles convenables pour le prochain single, si c'était pas beau tout ça! C'est donc tout à fait ravi qu'il marchait en chantant à tue-tête vers le studio d'enregistrement. 

_-_ Oups!

_-_ Woah!

Les deux jeunes hommes se percutèrent plutôt violemment, étant donné que l'autre courrait comme un perdu, étant encore en retard pour son rendez-vous.

_-_ Est ce que ça va! Désolé, j'étais pressé et...

Izumi se figea en pleine excuse. Le brun recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés. Encore à terre, Shui'chi le fixait en retour, le regard fixe...

_Peur... PeurmalarreteznonpaspenserpascriersubirapprendresouffrirmourrirblanctoutestblanclescrislescoupsmalmalmAAAAAAAALLL!_

Le plus petit des deux bruns se prit la tête entre les mains, crispant les ongles dans la chair, et se mit à hurler, hurler... Izumi buta contre un mur et s'effondra, les yeux toujours grand ouvert, en état de choc.

Les passants s'arrêtèrent, terrifiés par les cris presque inhumains du jeune chanteur. Quelques un accoururent près des deux jeunes hommes, tentant de calmer l'un et faire revenir à lui l'autre, qui, toujours tétanisé, avait commencé à se gratter furieusement la peau de l'avant-bras.

A peu près au moment où le sang coula des mains crispées sur le visage de Shui'chi et où la manche du sweet d'Izumi se teinta de pourpre, certains badauds eurent la présence d'esprit d'appeler une ambulance...

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Le chanteur criait toujours d'une voix cassée et enrouée et deux hommes empéchaient avec peine Izumi de se déchirer complètement l'avant-bras.

Des ambulanciers musclés dégagèrent le passage avec efficacité et embarquèrent les garçons pris de folie. Les portes du véhicule se refermèrent et il s'éloigna, laissant une petite foule murmurante...

Quelques rues plus loin, elle bifurqua.

Dans le sens opposé de l'hôpital...

* * *

Heero se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois et rejeta sa couvertures d'un geste brusque. Impossible de dormir! Impossible d'oublier cette rencontre et ce mauvais pressentiment! Assis sur le matelas, il se prit la tête dans les mains. 

Il fallait qu'il revoit Kaze.

Parce qu'il était sûr que quelque chose se préparait. Son instinc le lui hurlait, et il lui avait sauvé la mise nombre de fois. Un trop grand nombre de fois pour être ignoré.

_Ils_ étaient après eux.

Et il était certain que ce n'était pas une peur irraisonnée après avoir rencontré à nouveau l'un des leurs...

Le brun se doucha et s'habilla. Il laissa un mot à Quatre qui ne manquerai pas de passer voir comment il prennait ce nouveau jour et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la pharmacie Midori. Il étaitsept heure et demi, elle était déjà ouverte. Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha droit vers elle.

---------------------------------------

Kakei sortit de la réserve et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Saiga haussa un sourcil sous ses lunettes noires mais ne dit rien et se rendormit. Il avait sans doute encore "vu"...

Le gérant vit bientôt arriver l'objet de son attente. Un jeune homme pas plus âgé que ses employés mais au regard froid et aussi déteminé que sa démarche. Un soldat.

_-_ Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-il lorsque la garçon arriva à sa hauteur.

Heero le regarda et après avoir prit une imperceptible inspiration, répondit.

_-_ Je voudrais voir... un de vos employés. S'il vous plaîs. Le plus petit des deux.

_-_ Et pourquoi donc, avez-vous à vous plaindre de quelque chose?

_-_ Je dois lui parler... C'est une vieille connaissance...

_-_ Je vois... Je vais aller le chercher... Entrez.

Kakei s'effaça gracieusement et le brun pénétra dans la boutique, non sans jeter un curieux regard à l'armoire à glace ronflant au comptoir... Mais le garçon était sûr que l'autre était parfaitement réveillé; il connaissait le truc...

Une radio diffusait en sourdine les nouvelles. Il écouta distraitement l'animateur parler d'une vague de disparitions dans Tokio, dont le célèbre chanteur du groupe Bad luck qu'on avait embarqué dans une ambulance avec un autre jeune homme alors qu'ils faisaient une crise de nerfs. L'ambulance n'était jamais arrivée à l'hopital. Et cela faisait deux jours. Un autre résident avait disparu aussi, un ancien champion de kendo. Puis il enchaîna sur les accidents de la route et les seïsmes, les hypothèses de la police new-yorkaise sur un attentat ayant pu tuer deux célèbres acteurs japonais aux Etas-Unis...

_-_ K... Kyô... Tu es... Kyô... Et ce...n'était pas... des cauchemards...

Heero se retourna face à Kazahaya. Le pauvre garçon se triturait les mains tremblantes et affichait une mine des plus défaites... Il n'avait assurément pas encore récupéré de la rencontre, une semaine plus tôt...

_-_ ... Allons dehors...

Le châtain hocha la tête et sortit à la suite du brun. Ni Kakei, ni Saiga n'émirent un son.

Leurs pas les dirigèrent vers un petit parc parfois traversé de joggeurs mais désert sinon, au vu de l'heure matinale. Ils s'assirent sur un banc sous un cerisier et restèrent un moment là, sans rien dire, contemplant sans les voir les grappes de fleurs roses en tentant de commencer la conversation...

_-_ Je... Je suis heureux... de te revoir... en vie... Je... dois m'excuser... pour l'autre jour... Ce... C'était le choc... Je pensais... Je pensais que...

_-_ Que c'était un cauchemard... Je comprend... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kaze... Et je suis aussi très heureux de te savoir vivant...

Kazahaya se mordit la lèvre puis inspira profondemment.

_-_ La semaine... A été dure tu sais? Je... Tout m'est revenu, à coups de flashs et... J'ai tenté mon don... Tu... Tu te souviens?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il continua.

_-_ J'ai appliqué mon don sur moi et... J'ai fouillé... Autant que j'ai pu... Rikuo m'a étonné sur ce coup là, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur... Pour moi... J'ai... je pense que j'ai frolé la mort... Parce que... c'était si sombre... Si terrifiant... Et pire... Si...

_-_ Blanc.

_-_ ... Hai... Blanc... J'aurais jamais pensé... être aussi terrifié par cette teinte... Un blanc qui écorchait les yeux... tout en nous plongeant dans le néant...

Les poings d'Heero se crispèrent. Il savait exactement ce que Kazahaya voulait dire... Ces cellules blanches nues et si vives où _ils_ les enfermaient... Où _ils _les torturaient...

_-_ Bref... Je... On... Kyô...

Le châtain émit un hoquet tremblant et gémit.

_-_ Je... J'ai peur... Parce que... Tu le sens aussi non? C'est pas un hasard... _C'est pas un hasard_ !

Heero prit une longue inspiration et répondit en tentant de rester égal.

_-_ C'est pour ça que je suis revenus te voir, Kaze... Je voulais pas... Tu sais la première fois... J'ai été aussi surpris que toi! Je ne voulais surtout pas... Te rappeler tout ça!

Il le fixa, quasiment suppliant. Dieu, quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait affiché tant d'émotions sur son visage!

_-_ Kyô! Je le sais bien! S'empressa de le rassurer l'autre. Nous... Nous sommes...

Le brun sourit, un sourire tendre, presque incongru! En enfer il avait rencontré sa famille, des compagnons de douleur... La seule chose positive de ces trois années indescriptibles... Aussi indescriptibles d'horreurs que les liens qui les unissaient étaient profonds, ancrés dans les chairs et les âmes... Ils s'étaient sauvés dans tout les sens du terme, se serrant les coudes, restant unis, alimentant les ultimes braises mourantes de leurs êtres... Plus que de l'amitié, une relation que seuls des enfants peuvent avoir, née dans les abysses du désespoir, en faisant, telle la rose du Petit Prince, une merveille fragile à protéger coûte que coûte... Un trésor qu'ils avaient cachés et entretenus à coups de gestes discrets, de regards... Le seul rempart au conditionnement qu'on leur imposait...

_-_ On est... Frères...

Kazahaya fronça les sourcils. Frères. La signification qu'il avait mise dans ce terme était-elle suffisament forte pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient les uns pour les autres! Peut-être que non... Mais Heero comprit.

_-_ Oui... Frères... Et soeurs... Rajoutat-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le châtain pouffa doucement et Heero reprit, plus sûr de lui maintenant que ce lien unique grandissait.

_-_ Je pense qu'_ils_ sont après nous, Kaze. Comme toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard où autre chose mais... Je le sens au plus profond de moi... Qu'il se passe quelque chose... Et mes tripes me hurlent que ça a un rapport avec le Niveau 7...

_-_ Niveau 7... Je hais ce nom... Murmura Kazahaya, le regard habituellement si innocent et ouvert durcit par une haine implacable. Ce que nous...

_-_ Si tu es vivant, le coupa Heero, les autres le sont sûrement... Et il faut qu'on se retrouve, Kaze! On doit se retrouver pour faire face...

Ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression et du sang sourda des poings crispés.

_-_ Plus jamais... Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Plus jamais... Pas question de re-subir ça! Je ferais tout pour l'empêcher!

_-_ Et on le fera _ensemble _Kyô.

A court de mots, Heero posa une main curieusement faible sur l'épaule du châtain.

Si leurs pressentiments s'avéraient justes...

Alors l'enfer les guettaient...

* * *

Tyler écrasa sa cigarette et s'accouda à la chose microscopique que l'affreux comédon sur pattes qui se disait propriétaire de l'immeuble osait nommer balcon. Il écouta avec absence les cris de la ville en contemplant les restes du studio E-Quite que l'on s'activait déjà à reconstruire. Marmonnant un juron à l'adresse des patrouilles encore plus présentes dans le quartier depuis l'attentat, il prit une gorgée de cidre doux, reniflant mentalement en pensant au commentaire stupide de son colocataire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en boire. 

_"-_ _'De Dieu Ty, qu'un mec avec un carafon aussi explosif que l'tien se shoute au cidre doux... Mwahahahaha! J't'aurais plutôt vu descendre des litres d'eau d'vie, mec!"_

Tiens, en parlant d'Eric, où est-ce-que ce rascal était allé traîner! Sans doute en train de lever un gars, Tyler n'avait jamais vu un obsédé pareil!

Il en était là de ses reflexions quand un bruit dans la ruelle à côté de l'immeuble décrépit attira son attention.

Un chat fouillant les poubelles, comme d'hab.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Irrité il donna un coup dans la rambarde rouillée.

_-_ Un chat. Ou un con de chien, merde, c'que j'en sais!

Il avait toujours ce genre de petit frisson au moindre bruit, quand il était seul... Pas qu'il soit trouillard mais... Depuis _ça_...

Bref, il avait toujous un peu les foies, et ce truc avec les pièces blanches... L'avait failli tuer Eric lorsqu'il avait repeint la salle de bain, bordel!

Il méprisait et détestait ces reflexes. C'était comme si _ils_ restaient derrière lui, le défiant de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé... Et comme il aurait voulu que rien ne se soit passé...

Un autre bruit.

Dans l'escalier.

_-_ Un voisin... Ou Eric qui rentre, j'espère qu'il a pas ramené sa conquète...

Il s'approcha doucement de la cuisine et prit un couteau.

Des pas sur le palier.

_-_ Eric?

La porte éclata conte le mur, laissant place à cinq hommes masqués et armés. Tyler agit sans réflechir; il balança son pied dans le ventre du premier fonçant sur lui et fit de larges gestes avec son arme improvisée. Les seuls indices qu'il eut furent des bruits de lacérations. Ses agresseurs n'émirent pas un son... Il se démena comme un diable et réussit à echapper au bras le retenant. Sans attendre il fonça vers la chambre, enjamba la large fenêtre branlante et glissa sur l'escalier de secour...

Où il tomba sur un deuxième groupe lui barrant le passage!

Il ne perdit pas de temps, agissant seulement à l'instinc; il enjamba la rambarde du vieil édifice métallique et sauta, évitant de justesse quelque chose qui siffla à son oreille.

Il se receptionna souplement et fila à toute vitesse dans le labyrinthe du quartier du Bronx...

Un agresseur sortit un petit téléphone de l'une de ses poches.

_-_ Echec du rappatriement du 07G3. Déploiement dans la zone. Terminé.

Tyler ne se rendit pas compte de son changement d'attitude durant cette courte aggression; de gonflé à l'adrénaline, il était devenu reflechit et froid. Lors de sa course dans les rues sombres, tous s'écartèrent de son passage; Tyler fonçait avec une rapidité et un silence peu communs, regardant droit devant lui tout en évitant de façon quasi-surnaturelle les obstacles.

Son regard était glacial et il tenait fermement son couteau...

Comme un soldat traqué en pleine guerre...

Et une seule pensée dans son esprit.

_Ils_ l'avaient retrouvé.

* * *

Ryô ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva. Il prit son arme et ne prit que le temps d'enfiler sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement. De toute façon Vicki était chez Cal et il avait tendance à s'écrouler tout habillé en ce moment... Depuis qu'il l'avait revu... 

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il fila vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Dans sa tête, le signal se fit de plus en plus fort, oppressant. Serrant les dents, le flic accéléra, faisant complètement fi des règes de vitesse. Le danger se rapprochait, il fallait qu'il arrive à temps!

Il bifurqua dans le parking de l'hôtel et abandonnant sa voiture au moteur tournant devant l'entrée, il bouscula sans ménagement le portier qui accourait vers lui, outré. Il le saisit par le collet et demanda, pressant.

_-_ Chambre de Kyôsuke Iwaki?

_-_ Monsieur, je vous prierait de sortir immédiatement sans quoi j'appelerai la sécurité! Ces informations sont confidentielles!

_-_ Je vous en prie, plaida Ryô en sortant sa carte, c'est très urgent!

Le portier regarda suspicieusement la carte et après un bref coup d'oeil à l'expression presque suppliante de l'homme, il soupira.

_-_ Suite 415, ascenseur de droite.

Le châtain clair le remercia briévement et courut jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, n'entendant pas l'avertissement de l'employé.

_-_ Je vais appeler vos collègues, inspecteur MClane!

-------------------------------------------

Ryô sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur et chercha fébrilement la suite. Le signal dans sa tête était strident et le frisson qui lui secoua l'échine lui apprit qu'_ils_ étaient déjà là. Reffrénant son envie de fuir, il tourna le couloir molletoné et arriva en vue d'une porte gardée par deux hommes en costume assis sur une chaise. Ryô serra les dents, un poid énorme sur l'estomac; la position presque affaisée des gardes ne pouvaient signifer que leur sommeil ou leur mort... Sans prendre le temps de vérifier, il alla à la porte. Il fit jouer la poignée avec une discrétion infinie et s'aperçut qu'elle était ouverte. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la suite plongée dans la pénombre... Aussitôt des bruits étouffés de lutte lui parvinrent et il se précipita ves leur provenance. Misant le tout sur l'effet de surprise, il frappa de toutes ses forces la porte de la chambre d'où venait les bruits en hurlant.

_-_ POLICE!

Comme il l'espérait, les quelques hommes masqués qui portaient leurs cible se débattant de plus en plus faiblement se retournèrent d'un bloc, sans sortir d'armes tout de suite. Ryô, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps et le kidnappeur le plus proche s'écroula, une balle dans la tête. Le flic roula ensuite sur le côté, profitant de la protection d'un sofa. Le coeur battant, il entendit les personnes se mettre en mouvement autour de lui.

_Mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre un Niveau 7._

Et sur cette pensée, la plus froide qu'il ait eut depuis bien longtemps, il sauta brusquement par dessus son bouclier, tirant et abbattant deux hommes masqués.

_Plus que trois..._

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide,plus sûrs, sa vision plus claire et son ouïe plus aiguisée.

Le reste des kidnappeurs l'entourèrent sans pour autant sortir leurs armes. Ils essayaient de l'avoir sans le tuer.

_Ils m'ont reconnu... Ou plutôt,ils ont reconnus un Niveau 7... _Comprit-il, toujours de cette voix froide et détachée, entièrement focalisé sur le reste de ses adversaires.

Il était un flic et surtout, un Niveau 7. Il pouvait les avoir, et sortir son compagnon de là. Il ne bougeait plus, ils avaient dû l'endormir...

_-_ Je ne vous laisserai jamais nous reprendre! Siffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de venin.

Il se jeta sur son plus proche aggresseur, plantant profondement son coude dans son plexus solaire et assénant son arme sur sa nuque. Il para juste à temps un bras tendu vers sa nuque et lança son pied, fauchant celui qui avait essayé de l'avoir par derrière. Relevant la main qui tenait l'arme, il tira. Plus qu'un. Il roula de côté et se redressa sur un genoux dans un coin, arme brandie. L'autre se jeta de côté et évita le tir. Ryô se releva et poussa de toutes ses forces le sofa vers l'homme masqué. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se redresser et se fit entraîner par le meuble. Il passa à travers la baie vitrée et finit à moitié sur le balcon. Il ne se releva pas.

Ryô, haletant, ne se permit pas de perdre du temps; ils avaient du faire suffisament de boucan pour alerter le portier et il avait dû appeler le commissériat, si il ne l'avait pas déjà fait avant. Il prit Kyôsuke sur ses épaules et sortit de la suite. Les gardes sur les sièges étaient toujours immobiles. Ryô espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Il chercha une sortie de secour et une fois trouvée, la prit à pas pressés. Il déboucha sur l'arrière de l'hôtel. Il repéra un véhicule et le trafiqua. Déposant Iwaki sur le siège passager, il s'engouffra ensuite au volant, bidouilla les fils avec une pensée mélée d'affection et de tristesse à Dee pour lui avoir apprit le truc et démarra en vitesse, empruntant la sortie du personnel. Il n'y avait personnes pour l'en empêcher et la barrière était ouverte. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la cabine du gardien, il vit l'homme en uniforme affalé sur son siège. _Ils_ étaient arrivés de ce côté.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle alors que de l'autre côté du batiment, des sirènes se faisaient entendre.

_Dee, Vicky, tout le monde... Je suis désolé..._

Ignorant la boule qui montait dans sa gorge il s'éloigna. _Ils_ les avaient retrouvés, et pour son salut, celui de Kyôsuke et de ceux qu'il aimait, il devait fuir.

* * *

Jade laissa tomber le dossier au sol, les yeux fixes. Ils se tintèrent de rage et elle hurla de fureur, faisant jouer ses poings sur le mobilier de toute ses forces, shootant dans les cadavres des gardes et des employés, envoyant valser les carnets et chemises cartonnées, mettant à terre les ordinateurs... 

Une fois sa rage calmée, elle se retrouva, haletante au milieu de la pièce dévastée. Reprenant contenance, elle agit avec sa vitesse et son efficacité coutumière; elle récupéra le dossier qu'elle voulait -pas celui qu'on l'avait sommé de rapporter- et donna le coup de grâce au materiel informatique restant. Puis elle quitta les lieux.

Une fois à quelques mètres du complexe se disant immobilier mais servant en fait de couverture à l'armée, elle appuya sur le bouton d'une minuscule télécommande; la salle des archives n'était plus.

Elle n'appela pas ses employeurs, ne retourna pas à sa planque du moment.

Elle s'éloigna dans la nuit, nettoyeuse parmis les meilleurs à l'apparance d'adolescente, serrant dans sa main le sac contenant sa précieuse lance rétractable et le dossier composé d'un CD et quelques feuillets.

Un dossier intitulé "PROJET NIVEAU 7".

TBC...


End file.
